mass insanity including anime charicters
by Aeriths evil sisteraka jamie
Summary: mass insanity including anime charicters (hince the title) beware please r&r (i think we were high when we actualy typed it or at least cheyenne was hi.... i know i wasnt, maybe too much sugar)


" No I really don't wanna play Barbie with you," Sally. was sitting at Yssa's house brutally being forced to play with the newest versions of Barbie and Ken. Staring down at the hideous things she noticed that the 'Kelly' doll she had been holding was taking on some of the features of Noa from Legend of Legaia.  
" Sally? Are you paying attention to our game?" Yssa asked.  
" What? Oh yeah I'm playing" Looking to the doll to her left she noticed that it had also changed taking on the form of Gala also from Legend of Legaia. Suddenly she saw one of the tiny fingers move in a form of a greeting.   
Studying the other dolls she found the third that had changed, looking strangely like, Vahn also from Legend of Legaia. She started to ponder how she could smuggle the dolls into her bag when the blessed phone rang making Yssa leap to her feet and dash out to the kitchen.  
Grabbing the dolls she proceeded (to their complaints as they had now grow moveable mouths) to shove them in her bag. Yssa came walking down the hall proclaiming,  
" Sally! Come on my mom said we could go swimming!" sally agreed and rushed to put on her suit praying for anything that would distract the other girl from the three missing dolls.   
  
**A week later**  
  
" Sally! Where are you! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Chelsea yelled in mock-anger of the phone while Cheyenne sat spinning in circles on the stool next to the computer and proceeding to make herself quite dizzy.  
" I'll be there as soon as we pick up my mom,"   
" Ok, do you want to talk to Cheyenne?" *Thud * " or not because she just fell off the stool."  
" Ouch!"  
" Not really but I have something to ask you, I have a few friends I want to bring over, can I?"   
" Do I know them?"   
" Well in a way..." sally responded.  
" Who are they?" While this was going on Cheyenne had proceeded to climb back on the stool and return to going in circles, redizzifying herself.  
" Well...er...remember Legend of Legaia?"   
" Uhhh...yeah. Why?" Chelsea asked starting to become slightly worried about more than Cheyenne's mental state.  
" Well...Gala, Noa and Vahn... are the friends I want to bring over."  
" Oh," * thud *   
" Chelsea?" Cheyenne questioned before falling off the stool as well from her dizziness.  
"Oookay then," sally clicked the talk button and proceeded to put the three 'dolls' in her bag and dragged her father from the computer screen and placed him in the front seat of the car.   
** At Chelsea's house**   
*Ding-dong*   
" I bet that's sally, hold on a sec." Chelsea ran down the stairs leaving Cheyenne very confused as she tried to figure out how to play FF7.   
As Cheyenne attempted to restart her game she clicked on the wrong file and loaded the wrong game. Realizing it was the wrong game she used the in-game reset method causing all the characters to come tumbling out of the TV burring Cheyenne in a mass of 12 inch tall living FF7 peeps.   
" CHELSEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At Cheyenne's call Chelsea turned and proceeded to run up the stairs followed by sally.   
" Um...this could be a problem," sally exclaimed as she saw the mass of characters. It was at this moment that the peeps from Legend of Legaia popped out of her bag and were followed by the stuffed animal sally had brought who had promptly turned into Terra.  
From inside the room all the SM characters were proceeding to climb out of Cheyenne's bag hearing the commotion in the game room, deciding that they had had enough of sitting in Cheyenne's bag and that they wanted to join the party.  
After unburying herself Cheyenne turned to the only other life-sized people in the room.   
" Well, it looks like our 3 person sleep over turned into a ...4, 5, 6...oh never mind"   
" Full fledged co-ed slumber party?" Chelsea supplied.  
" At least Ian's not here, I'm sure one of his 8 grade boy comments would follow," sally commented, looking up from her conversation with chibi-Makoto.  
" Mom, we have a few more guests staying tonight than we originally expected!" Chelsea called to her mother. " Mom?"   
" Um...Chelsea? Look at the TV for a sec please," sally called to her brown-haired friend.  
Both Cheyenne and Chelsea looked and to their surprise found all of their parents in the place of the FF7 characters.   
" Oh dear," Chelsea exclaimed as she saw her mother dressed as Vincent and her uncle as Tifa.  
" This might be a problem ya'll!" Cheyenne exclaimed, " My aren't we the perfect Texans?"   
" Um Chelsea, can we live here for a while?" sally asked tentively.  
" I don't see why not I'm mean my mother can't stop us now can she?" From the screen A little speech bubble appeared above her mother's/ Vincent's head.   
'You can't have all those people in my house!!!!' Chelsea turned around and hit power on the game turning it off.   
[Author note:   
Sally: How do we plan to get our parents back?  
Cheyenne: We'll work on that later! We'll make another parallel story or something]  
  
" I'm hungry, what about ya'll?" Cheyenne asked.  
" Sure, what do ya'll want? And um, how do we feed the chibis?"   
" I don't know but first let's feed the sally," sally commented. Cheyenne simply nodded in agreement and Chelsea ran down the stairs grabbing food, a piture of water and three glasses.   
The chibis proceeded to arrange the glasses in a beautiful manner, all symmetrical like when all of the sudden  
  
*Boom! *  
*Splash! *  
*Crack! *  
  
The three girls wheeled around to see around thirty full-sized anime characters and a wolf, sitting on the table...or more what was left of the table as it lay in splinters on the floor. In other words, the table didn't make it.   
" Oh dear," Chelsea exclaimed after surveying the mess the anime peeps had made of the ex-er...game table. "Well we can fit you in my house if we all squeeze a little bit but the wolf and cats gotta go outside, oh and you to, no offence meant, Cait Sith." Once Luna, Artemis, Nanaki, Terra, and Cait Sith were placed outside to their dis-liking, Terra and Red had joined forces and had begun a game of chase Luna and Artemis around the premises of the yard. Cait Sith sat looking like a dead ball puff.   
"Okay question, how are we gonna feed all these people who have so kindly...uh... Er... dropped by for a prolonged amount of time?" Cheyenne asked.  
" I have money!?!" Minako called causing everyone to pounce upon her in other words playing the biggest game of dog-pile you've ever see this side of the Sahara.   
Eventually they have proceeded in finding all of the yen that Minako had been trying to hold onto for dear life.   
"YEN? The US doesn't like yen!! Much less the general store!" Chelsea yelled at the top of her lungs.  
" Wiffleydoodlehopper!" Cheyenne bursted out with yet another thud preceding to plop herself on the pile of characters.   
*Silence*  
" Did you just say Wiffleydoodlehopper?" Haruka asked.  
" Yes I did!"   
" Okay, whatever,"   
" HARUKA!!!" Cheyenne suddenly came to her senses [ author note: what senses?] doing a classic double-take. She then proceeded in giving the woman a hug and shaking her hand at least 20 times thus ensuring that she was now a direct member of the 'international' bi-sexual love-sphere of doom [author note: LONG story, don't ask].  
" Well being as it's later than it was 2 seconds ago I suggest we all go to bed before I make a further fool of myself," Cheyenne suggested.  
" Nah, it's still early" Chelsea replied.  
" And it's too late about making a fool of your self," sally commented.   
" SALLY!!!"   
" Sor-ry!"   
  
** Finally after everyone was quite asleep**  
  
Cheyenne was proceeding to sneak down the stairs and towards the back door.   
" Okay guys, you gotta be quiet!" she whispered at the three cats, wolf and Cait Sith "now come on and be quiet!" The six figures tramped through the kitchen and up the stairs before Chelsea stopped them.   
" Cheyenne? What did I tell you about the animals?" Chelsea demanded.  
" Meow?" Cheyenne asked looking innocent. The meow simply got her Chelsea's fingers around her neck and proceeded in getting her quite a lot of pain.   
Aerith, who had been watching from the door, seeing this promptly fainted. [authors note: We really don't know why but we needed her to faint sometime... ]  
Vincent who also was awake, you can start to ponder if anyone was asleep, we defiantly   
Have proceeded in knowing that Haruka and Michiru weren't asleep, we're sure you can guess how....]  
Anyway, Vincent who ALSO wasn't asleep saw this and did a neat little flippy thingy landed near her and picked her up put her on the fan for some reason, which then broke sending her sprawling into the lap of Sephiroth, who was sleeping on the chair.   
Thus causing Aerith to seriously freak and reach for white materia and Sephiroth to pull out his really big sword that really scares Cheyenne even though she was hyperventilating because of Chelsea's evilness.   
After coming to terms Aerith noticed Chelsea's actions and ran over.   
" Oh don't worry, she's not that great of a person," Chelsea explained. Aerith shrugged and trudged back up to her bed, where Vincent was waiting.   
"Good night and actually go to sleep now please," Chelsea said to her not so evil sister [author note: LONG STORY YET AGAIN].   
Sephiroth looked over, " Who's she?" he asked nodding to the hyper-ventilating Cheyenne, who after being some-what strangled by her charge [authors note: Yet another long story, we have quite a few don't we?] And lay panting on the floor.  
" 17,"[authors note: looong story] Chelsea commented as she walked up the stairs to her own bed followed by Luna and Artemis who were trying to find their respectable or maybe not so respectable owners. Cait Sith followed falling asleep half way up the stairs providing a hurtle for anyone who wished to cross. [Authors note=leap frog, leap frog...looooong story] Cheyenne plopped down on the remaining chair and meowed again in a mock tone at the retreating Chelsea   
Later sally woke-up to find the chibi forms of all the FF9 characters attempting to play FF9 while using her as a couch. Zidane and 'Rusty' were arguing over which way to go and beginning what could have been a looooong argument if the Grand Dragon hadn't stolen the control and pulled it out of the consul and growling at the characters to go to sleep since everyone else was zonked.  
The characters finally got the message and after un-successfully trying to re-enter the controller into the Playstation hit the power button and followed the others to their respective beds.   
Halfway they came across the problem of Luna and Artemis who seemed to think that they were great fun to chase, as they were still only 12 inches tall.   
After scattering and regrouping the proceeded on their mission to reach Chelsea's room. A little further along the met the problem of Nanaki who also had decided they might taste good.  
Zorn and Thorn had fallen prey to the animal. [ authors note: oh well big loss.....not!] anyway the FF9 chibis finally made it to the room and planted themselves on shelves and other high spots out of reach of any hungry cats or so they thought...   
  
  
END CHAPTER 1 ! Wiffleydoodlehopper!! We did it ! yay!!!!! GO me!!! or us...whatever. If you can make any sense out of this fic then you are doing a whole lot better than we are... get ready for chapter two, where we meet the gundam wing chibis and Wufei is forced to watch women rights acts subtitled in Greek! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and more evil is still yet to form... don't about the parentals... who knows what could happen next if I can ever get hyper enough to type this insanity again 


End file.
